


Conversations with Wyrm

by mygalaxyeyes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Conversations, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mygalaxyeyes/pseuds/mygalaxyeyes
Summary: In which I give you the many conversations I've had with Wyrm.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Reformed Guardian Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts).



> This one is really short. But oh well.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
poor nightmare baby. he just can't ever catch a break and dream is STILL doing the same thing as before the apples.

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
You'd think he would learn after the apple incident.

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
this is literally Nightmare RIGHT back in the same situation that drove the apple incident to happen. except WORSE since Nightmare now feels even worse for how the goop affected his actions and Dream has more reasons to leave him alone in the house since he has multiversal friends now. i can just see Nightmare hiding curled in a closet when it gets too much remembering everything and STILL being alone. Way to reinforce his fears and trauma dream. He doesn't even have the naivety of being young to take the awful edge off of the situation.

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
I mean... I wasn't planning on making Nightmare hide in the closet but now I might 🤔

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
i mean... if he has a anxiety attack and there is just TOO MUCH and Dream is off who knows where.... could be the closest he gets to being able to comfort/try to help himself. Like have a few pillows and a blanket to dive into.... a safe place with no prior trauma like the tree or judgement like the village and passerby through the windows.

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
Hmm... That's actually a pretty good idea!  
I like the way you think 👀

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
I mean Yikes the amount of bad memories the tree has. The pain of getting corrupted? OUCH.... ESPECIALLY if he is not feeling great and has to retreat there. Like the amount of triggers poor nightmare has!

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
Its a good thing he's got a house of his own, then. And of course, he's got his own hiding spots for when he needs to relax.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Safety Closet is Noots's Best Friend.

Someone please be his friend other than a closet.... he'd even take a mousy at this point

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
Hmm 🤔

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
poor lonely noots, i love his stories too much!

mygalaxyeyes:  
:3

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
<3  
dude nightmare's luck is to be the picture of depression

mygalaxyeyes:   
This is completely accurate and 100% true

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
I love the poor lavender baby. I have prescribed TLC that dream is not really qualified to fill...... maybe cross can!

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
I mean, this is a crossmare fic :)

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Cross is now a certified therapy marshmallow who needs to save his smol sensitive nightmare.

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
I guess Cross can be Nighty's marshmallow if you think about it.

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
the pillow in his panic room!!  
passive noots totally hugs and hides in people's (Cross's) shoulders

mygalaxyeyes:  
Seeing how Nightmare doesn't enjoy people touching him in this, Cross is probably the only one who Nightmare will use as a hiding pillow.

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
a good emotional support oreo marshmallow then!

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
^^


	2. Reformed Guardian Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S h o r t

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
well damn poor noots having to deal with an ACTUAL proven voice and all this other shit. the same old shit plus the new tenant tempting him plus feeling even more abandoned with dream running off more PLUS guilt from the consequences of the last time he broke down. he is on the path to high speed mental breakdown.

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
I should feel bad for making him go through this, but I don't.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
for all his troubles lil noot noot is gonna get the best damn cuddles and soothing pats from cross. and like someone that FUCKING STAYS IN THE DAMN HOUSE WHEN NEEDED (lookin at dream rn). And treats noot noot right!

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
Oh man 😂  
You're in for a treat real soon then

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
yesssssssssss! <3

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
<3


	3. Reformed Guardian Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wyrm forgive me for being so awkward when we first started talking

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Corruption you cockblock! .... is it bad i like his snark?

AND passive noots getting a good visit!!!!!

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
Cross has come to the rescue :)

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Cross: oh god he is tiny and cute. AND IS THAT THE GIFT I GAVE HIM ON HIS NECK!!!!  
Nightmare: Oh thank god someone to talk to that doesn't judge and is so nice. oh GOD i needed this hug!  
Corruption: get a room! ..... and then stab him and paint the room in his dust!

mygalaxyeyes:  
This chapter summed up in a couple lines 😂

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Corruption: NOVAAAAAAAA stab something for me! like even if it's just a hard stab into your dinner! SOMETHING!  
Passive Noot: no dream doesn't let me have knives and i agree with him.  
Corruption: uuuuugh! none of you are any fun!!!!

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
Oml 😂


	4. Reformed Guardian Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Corruption: as long as i'm stuck here and you're NOT going to kill him...... GET IT NOVA! GET SOME!!!!  
Passive: omg corruption!  
Corruption: hey i am stuck in here! if you going fuck anyone might as well be someone i approve of.  
Passive: CORRUPTION!!!

mygalaxyeyes:  
😂


	5. Reformed Guardian Chapter 5

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Oh poor noots! His scars are enough to make Cross startle. Oh poor baby. Corruption is either making Nightmare NOT rely on him to be his only friend(ish) or is actually taking a nap and would murder any who laid hands on his nova. Could go either way.... and corruption would be a jerk in both.  
I guess corruption could want his nova to feel awful... but they share a body... you have to have some concern for the other person since it is technically self preservation.

also cross is just Too Hot and Nightmare CAN'T MAN IT IS TOO MUCH  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
Nighty's constantly gay panicking over Cross. Its nothing new tbh.  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Cross sees NM's scars. OH no he got hurt  
NM sees cross looking at him. OH NO IS HE LOOKING AT ME OMG OMG I SHOULD HAVE WORN BETTER CLOTHES  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
The definition of these two  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
omg i had a thought

Corruption (back when he had control): *turning to face cross* Cross report. *sees cross.... oh god his clothes are ripped... OMG*  
Passive (in the back of their mind): 'OMG OMG HE IS REALLY HOT OOOOOOH GOSH I CAN SEE SPINE!!!!!!'  
Corruption: *thinking at passive* 'Shut IT be cool man'  
Cross: Dust, Killer, and I raided a StoryShift AU and the Stars beat us back. Not before we grabbed supplies and caused major damage though.  
Passive: 'omg he looks so good!!!'  
Corruption: 'SHHHHHHUSH!' hmmm... good enough i suppose.... go have horror organize the new supplies.  
Cross: Already done boss.  
Passive: 'oh my god handsome and capable'  
Corruption: 'shut up NOVA!'  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
Passive at the end isn't exactly wrong tho  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
thats the real reason corruption had his other eye socket covered.... to hide the hearts Passive kept forming when seeing cross be especially hot.... and corruption couldn't predict when that would be so its better to just hide the socket instead.  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
Seems legit  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
totally legit and has zero plot holes  
  
  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
:)  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:

passive is a huge timid dork and corruption is the big mean sort of guard? Like he maybe tolerates the dork but that IS his dork s in fuck off.

mygalaxyeyes:  
^


	6. Reformed Guardian Chapter 6

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Corruption: ya know i really dislike that name  
Passive: what about Mud Puppy?  
Corruption: .....W H A T  
Passive: Pudding?  
Corruption: ......am i a joke to you?  
Passive: Cuddle Puddle?  
Corruption: you make me sit though your sex dreams and treat me like this?!?!? you better hope dream doesn't get a hold of those dreams. i don't want to have a talk with him. i'd die laughing at the mutual embarrassment.  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
Oh man, that would be so awkward... I can't imagine how embarrassed they all would be if Dream tried to bring Nighty's wet dreams up in a conversation  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
it'd be worse if corruption only got to freely move in Passive's dreams..... and the sexual frustration leads Passive to have a lot of wet dreams.  
Corruption: Nova really? C'mon can't we have a action or adventure dream so i can do more than constantly have to be around dreams of cross fucking you.  
Passive: it's not my fault he's hot!!!!  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
And this is why Corruption wants Cross and Passive to get together.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Corruption: Noooova read a lot of action, horror or sci-fi novels! hopefully you will get dreams on them!  
Passive: ..... you just want to fly a space ship with a bunch of deadly aliens don't you  
Corruption: .... you can fuck cross in the cabin while i go on a quest to blow shit up.  
Passive: CORRUPTION!!!!  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
Oml 😂  
I think Corruption and Passive are my new favorite duo tbh  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Passive: Corruption? do you think cross would like that shirt on me?  
Corruption: i think he'd like to take that shirt off you. Now go get that badass hoodie!  
Passive: if i wear a hoodie dream would freak out that you are back in charge. How DID you stand wearing fuzzy slippers all the time?  
Corruption: HEY! That look is iconic from some of the most depressed and powerful beings around! Don't diss it!  
Passive: You stained it immediately after stealing it.  
Corruption: IT WAS STILL MORE COMFORTABLE THAN YOUR GET-UP  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
The daily conversations of Passive and Corruption  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Passive: sometimes i wonder if we should let dream know you are still very present just mostly trapped.  
Corruption: if he comes into your dream i would beat the shit out of him.  
Passive: Hey! he is still our brother!  
Corruption: yeah? it's supposed to be a good dream when he's around.... and i would love to beat the shit out of him. Better that than him getting an eye full of cross wrecking you  
Passive: *blushes* I don't dream about that THAT often!!!  
Corruption: ...... so we are lying to each other now....?  
Passive: HEY!  
Corruption: *chuckles to himself*  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
I mean, Corruption isn't wrong XD  
but I'll be giving him a new nickname soon

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
ooooh awesome .... Sludge? Tar? ...... dude it would be funny if Passive gets it from a romance poetry book

mygalaxyeyes:  
Not quite. I don't want to spoil anything, but its definitely similar to one of those names.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Oil? Licorice? Syrup? mmmmmmmmmm i wanna knoooooooow!!!!  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
Omg no 😂  
I just gotta finish writing the new chapter on WriterP and edit it on here, and then you'll find out

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
yeeeeeesssss  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
:3


	7. Reformed Guardian Chapter 7

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
.... ooooh how is the gang gonna react? insta-protective or Big brotherly that will pick on them..... or be a little mean until Tsumi shows through for messing with HIS Nova.... Probably a bit confused at Passive's form then one of the previous options.  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
:)  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Killer: Cross... who is this small purple guy?  
Dust: *pokes Passive*  
Passive: HEY! Stop that DUST! *small flicker of Tsumi in the socket, barely there*  
Cross: guys thats Nightmare, leave him alone.  
Horror: .... he's small though....  
Error: Ugh you guys are so noisy! I am trying to stargaze here! who cares if he's smaller now?  
Tsumi: 'yeah error has the right idea! they should shut up!'  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
You are constantly giving me ideas to mix into this fanfic, and I love it ^~^

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
i think Tsumi would be like error's best friend if either would admit it.  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
But alas, they're both big tsunderes and Tsumi isn't in control so he can't speak to the others. Only Nova  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
doesn't mean they weren't semi-acknowledged friends in the past! tsumi can reminisce and want to be in control again!

mygalaxyeyes:  
I mean, he already does want to be in control. Nova just won't let him, cause he's scared of the consequences.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Tsumi: nova read faster  
Passive: dude i am going at my own pace.  
Tsumi: yeah and its slow!  
Passive: let me be!  
Tsumi: you know what I miss? Reading faster and having a cup of tea in a tentacle. That was the good shit right there.  
Passive: as useful as they were I am not giving you control, ask again in 500 years.  
Tsumi: thats how long it will take for you to finish the book!  
Passive: TSUMI!

mygalaxyeyes:  
These two fight like me and my siblings do, I swear

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Passive: tsumi what should we watch for movie night?  
Tsumi: Any Saw movie!!! Something gory! Deadpool!  
Passive: you know dream won't allow those! Our choices are musicals, Muppets, or ...... cartoon ponies?  
Tsumi: ...... have I told you how much I hate Dream? I reaaaaally hate him right now. So damn much.

mygalaxyeyes:  
At least Dream allows them to watch something

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
He tries! And probably will get more relaxed after awhile! It is just still really soon and he doesn't want anything to trigger bad memories as much! Dream wants nightmare to stay safe and if he is with cross he should be fine...  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
Definitely fine. There's peace in the multiverse, and if Nighty is with Cross and the rest of the gang, he'll be perfectly fine

Right?  
  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Dream is not known for being the smarts skelie in the multiverse. He is a bit oblivious.... and too focused on the immediate feelings, not tomorrow's feelings.  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
True but we love him :3

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
We love that dumb dumb.

mygalaxyeyes:  
We do

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Killer: ...so you're the boss?  
Passive: pretty much!  
Tsumi: 'nova you are not forceful enough to be the boss, thats my job'  
Killer: ...you are really small like i could pick you up.  
Passive: 'not now tsumi' please don't?  
Killer: ..you sure this isn't a prank?  
Tsumi: 'Nova remember when killer got stuck in a tree and had a squirrel attack him? only we would know that! remind him and he'll know its us!  
Passive: Killer remember when you got stuck in a tree and i laughed as a squirrel attacked you? Sorry for not helping then!  
Tsumi: 'don't apologize Nova! That was fucking funny!  
Killer: .... wow ok thats something i thought i'd never hear.

mygalaxyeyes:  
Killer = Confused bean at Passive's mannerisms

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Killer: .. its just your voice is so meek and whispy like i can't connect with the old hissy and deep voice  
Passive: i get it killer, i know this is weird for you. sorry about that.  
Killer: ok just stop apologizing, its weird. like i want to put you on the couch and not let you off because you look so fragile? and usually by now i'd get a small slap upside the skull for pestering you. you just so.... smol?  
Tsumi: 'ahhh i trained him well *is very smug*'  
Passive: *pouts* i get it already killer!  
Killer: y-you're pouting? like actually pouting???? what?????

mygalaxyeyes:  
Killer is confused  
Tsumi is smug  
And Nova is just... A smol bean

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
honestly the gang would be the most likely to be the ones to suspect Tsumi being in there.

mygalaxyeyes:  
True true

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Passive- that one smol fluffy pup that has a big friend  
Tsumi: the HUGE KILLER DOG that sometimes cuddles with the smol one

mygalaxyeyes:  
... Accurate.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
thanks i try <3

mygalaxyeyes:  
And succeed :3


	8. Reformed Guardian Chapter 8

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
The fiercest gang that ever was! ..... is gossiping in a circle like a 12 year old girl's sleepover. Passive....now the smol of the group. Passive is the soft gooey center of nightmare! Tsumi is the hard break a tooth outer shell. I love Tsumi's commentary.

  
mygalaxyeyes  
Cue Error's lines of "what is this? A sleepover?"

Tsumi likes to add commentary, mostly so it isn't dead silent or so Nova doesn't start internally freaking out at times.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
I mean..... he does only get to talk... might as well talk if thats all you can do. Tsumi is nova's social support animal.

mygalaxyeyes:  
He's a big social support pillar for Nova

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
I mean having someone always there and able to talk to you IS pretty nice and supportive even if tsumi is a little violent

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
... A little?

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
...... it's hard to be violent when your just a voice and some tears for now. If goopy get the control center again then he can reclaim the high violent title

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
And all hell will break loose if he does.

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
.... all i could imagine is that one thing in lilo and stitch where lilo asks for an angel and then stitch crazy laughs at his crash site.

Passive is lilo and Tsumi is stitch.

mygalaxyeyes:  
Yes

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
pfft I'm glad you liked that!

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
^~^

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
<3

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
=)

  
BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
I just love the dynamic between them

  
mygalaxyeyes:  
I'm glad uvu


	9. Reformed Guardian Chapter 9

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
hmmmm i wonder if dream is going to freak out or what?  
Passive: i have been dripping corruption from a socket, now two sockets, and today my voice reverted to the dark voice.  
Dream: oh shit.  
Passive: .....and i named the corruption Tsumi.  
Dream: why would you name it?!?!?!?!  
Passive: Tsumi talks to me..... and hated being called Corruption, he calls me Nova. ....He's pretty funny when he's not telling me to stab everyone. And he really wants to wear hoodies again but i didn't want to freak you out....  
Dream: holy shit. what the fuck. what the literal fuck.  
Passive: .... We knew you'd probably freak if we told you.  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
Ofc Dream would freak out, but this is making me laugh a bit xD

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Tsumi: nova, dream's being a baby, so what i'm still around? Things would be boring without me.  
Dream: just to be clear, you do ignore the stabbing part right Nightmare?  
Passive: No dream i haven't stabbed anyone.  
Dream: Good, that's good... oh gosh...  
Passive: Are you okay, brother?  
Tsumi: ....Nova you can feel his panic from here, i don't think that's a good question to ask him.

mygalaxyeyes:  
Dream is having a hard time processing this, I see

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
i mean.... hearing that the terror of the multiverse is talking in your brother's mind after you thought you saved him from it????  
Quite a shock. ....especially with how Dream has been treating Nightmare.......

mygalaxyeyes:  
Back to the drawing board

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
...wut?????  
Oh no what did i do?

on another note...... poor tsumi having to... go to the other room in a sadly not literal way when Cross FINALLY makes a move on the smol lavender boi.

mygalaxyeyes:  
Oml xD

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Cross: *makes a move to kiss the smol flower*  
Passive: *gay thoughts!!!!!!!*  
Tsumi: '...ugh at least he's .... tolerable.... i guess. still wish you'd stab him.'  
Passive: 'don't be a cockblock Tsumi!!!!! HE IS KISSING ME!!!!!!!' *getting kissed and loving it*  
Tsumi: 'uuuuuugh just get it over with, i will only be quiet for 40 minutes tops.'

mygalaxyeyes:  
Fourty five minutes if he decides to be nice.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Tsumi: ....if you wear a hoodie for me today next time cross makes out with you ill give you an hour of peace and quiet.  
Passive: ....... two hours, because it would traumatize dream  
Tsumi: .........the silence includes any advice. Deal

mygalaxyeyes:  
I-  
Why is this so accurate

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
tsumi is a smart cookie. And sooo bored. Getting nova to do things and commentary are the two things he CAN do.

mygalaxyeyes:  
Well, those and working on gaining control

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Okay. Weird thought I just had..... what if tsumi is trying to escape whenever the goop tears fall? So eventually when Passive is sick or something...... the goop drains out. Now normally this is when the angry goop boi starts terrorizing the populace... but the mass of the goop...doesn't make tsumi very tall.....having a form without Nova's structure to hold the goop... makes him like a foot and a half tall.......and he loses shape/form when too far from Passive. So now there's this angry baby sized ball of goop that is PISSED that this didn't work how he wanted it too. Passive has to carry him if they go long distances... and when hanging at the tree Tsumi sulks in the branches, screeching at passerby. He will still stab you though. Height be damned

mygalaxyeyes:  
Now this  
This is an idea I will take into consideration

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Passive: *sees tiny tsumi* .....  
Tsumi: not one word. *mini pout*  
Passive: *picks tsumi up and holds him like a teddy* ......you're adorable  
Tsumi: *hissy fit complete with thrashing tentacles* LEMME GO NOVA!  
Dream: what is going.....*is processing the sight of passive with a mini tsumi struggling in his arms*  
Passive: look dream! *holding tsumi like rafiki holds simba* I'm not crazy!

mygalaxyeyes:  
Nighty would probably ask Dream if they could keep him.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Mini Tsumi only hisses when in the company of Dream for the first few days. Like a feral cat. Dream ....is not too sure why Nightmare likes the corruption so much. He keeps leaving goop trails....on purpose. As if since he can't leave Nightmare to terrorize people he is going to terrorize dream and anyone else he can't tolerate.

mygalaxyeyes:  
Passive has to get Tsumi a collar and a leash. Whenever he goes to a different AU, he takes Tsumi with him. Since he knows Tsumi will terrorize anyone who looks at them wrong.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
even better... error throws a child leash at passive.  
Error: if this doesn't work i will knit you a straight jacket for the little mud ball of rage.  
Tsumi: FUCK YOU TOO ERROR  
Error: .... you can't run from undernovela night now that you can't go to far from Nova there.  
Tsumi: you do it and i'll steal ALL your chocolate.  
Passive: Error i'd love to have a movie night!!!!  
Tsumi: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh *dramatic flop because he cannot properly sell the King persona at his height... he already tried...*

mygalaxyeyes:  
Pfft 😂

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Tsumi can get approximately 50-60 foot away at the farthest before losing his shape and splashing into a puddle. the poor cuddle puddle cannot move very fast when melty. Dream invests in a timeout bucket. Tsumi is still bound to Passive... just a bit more separate yet still dependent. Tsumi takes to claiming a ride by sitting on Nova's shoulder. All villagers get hissed or cursed at. Error enjoys teasing the tiny tyrant. He knits sweaters to give to Tsumi to infuriate him.

mygalaxyeyes:  
Nightmare and Dream make Tsumi wear the sweaters. If he doesn't terrorize anyone, Nightmare allows him to wear a hoodie.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Error has to make most of Tsumi's clothing as the only stuff that fits is toddler clothes..... And Tsumi refuses to be in toddler pun shirts like his old gang keeps giving Nightmare. i just think that Tsumi would have a hard time adjusting to people being not as scared of him..... until he brutally beats down a villager that was teasing Nova. He beat that guy methodically and with great malice/joy for finally getting to hurt someone. Tiny size just means the ankles and knees are the first targets

mygalaxyeyes:  
Oh my god 😂

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Villager: awwww look nightmare has a lil doll of when he was actually scary!  
Passive: *just wants to leave and has tears from the little jabs this guy has been saying* i was just trying to get milk for dream's cake.  
Tsumi: *has fucking HAD IT* Nova put me down.  
Passive: tsumi! i don't want you hurt.  
Villager: oh? your dollie can talk? awww such a cute and weak little nightmare!  
Tsumi: *melts and drips to the ground reforming* I cannot WAIT to haunt your dreams! heheh. *head tilt and evil smirk*  
Villager: and what are you gonna do pipsqueak, bite my ankles?  
Tsumi: *stabs a tentacle through the right ankle, villager screams and kneels to cover it with hands* Oh? did you not want that ankle? *drills another tentacle through the left knee cap* I am the King of Nightmares. You thought you could mess with MY Nova? As soft as he is, he is still a Nightmare. I like you better cowering in pain before me. *yanks on the knee cap to force the villager to fall flat* How does it feel? to be felled by a 'little dollie'? to have that 'little dollie' tear pieces off of you as you cannot even form any words to plead me for mercy? heh eheh. I love the way your pain and fear tastes.... maybe i'll tear you up enough to leave a lasting mark? i-  
Passive: TSUMI YOU TOLD DREAM YOU WOULDN'T MAIM ANYONE!  
Tsumi: ....Noooova! i was monologue-ing!!! And i didn't promise so he can't complain!  
Villager: AHHHHH!!!!! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!!!!!  
Tsumi: Quit screaming it's your own fault!

mygalaxyeyes:  
Hmm  
Ideas for later chapters

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Tsumi is grace, is rage, is violence, ..... is really only tempered by his Nova........ sometimes

mygalaxyeyes:  
That's if Nova can say the right words

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Passive: Tsumi you are very scary and so strong, why waste it on these weaklings?  
Tsumi: .... you have a point... i would have had one of the gang torture one this weak...... lets gp

mygalaxyeyes:  
^


	10. Reformed Guardian Chapter 10

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Nightmare: *lets dream see the state of his soul*  
Dream: *immediately pokes the corruption*  
Tsumi: 'THE FUCK?!?!? THAT HURT DREAM.'  
Passive: Dream!?!?! You don't just Poke other people souls!!!!  
Dream: Ah! sorry.

i just can't with Dream's first thought is to poke it

mygalaxyeyes:  
I mean  
What did you expect from him

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Dream is such a dumb dumb....

mygalaxyeyes:  
He is

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
.... dream is viewed as responsible but like wouldn't be able to care for a rock

mygalaxyeyes:  
This is why they don't have a pet rock.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Dream killed it by dropping and cracking it in two. he cried for a week.

mygalaxyeyes:  
Poor Dream

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Nightmare tried to fix it.... but uhhh .... he may have... glued his fingers together on his... right hand.

mygalaxyeyes:  
And this is why these two guardians are walking disasters

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Tsumi: YOU ARE BOTH SO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

mygalaxyeyes:  
Yes, exactly Tsumi

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Tsumi is the only one between the three with a bit of capability. ..... mixed in with the murdery and violent bits. He is pretty good at getting things done.... usually with some maiming tho.

mygalaxyeyes:  
I think Passive is the only one who can deal with Tsumi's maiming habits

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
imagine dream having to deal with like Tsumi being the only one who can cook with any skill. or like bake. or can keep a schedule

mygalaxyeyes:  
And those two don't get along.  
RIP

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Tsumi passive aggressively baking. he only does morbid yet delicious things. grave stone brownies, 'blood' filled cupcakes (its just jam). etc. Dream.... is concerned.... mm

mygalaxyeyes:  
Meanwhile, Passive doesn't really mind. They taste good, so he's not complaining

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Tsumi has an theme, and that is violence and making people uncomfortable. so yes. Tsumi makes cupcakes that looks like skulls. with m&m eye lights. and yes.... there is a lot with yellow lights.

mygalaxyeyes:  
If Tsumi made something violent that was directly aimed at Dream, Passive probably wouldn't eat it unless he and Dream had an argument about something.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Dream left for two weeks without a word because ink took off with him

mygalaxyeyes:  
Well then-

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
not entirely dream's fault..... ink forgot to tell him how long they'd be. Still dream could have sent a text or letter or something

mygalaxyeyes:  
... Does Dream even know how to work a phone?

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Nope! ...... blue tried. he tried so hard. dream knows he can ask blue to text nightmare tho

mygalaxyeyes:  
Thankfully, Nightmare knows how to text thanks to y'know, ruling over a castle with an iron first for 500 years.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
it took the boys like 5 years to break him into it but he did learn!

mygalaxyeyes:  
I can just imagine Night finally getting a hang of using a phone, and his boys crying out of how proud they are.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
.... imagine nightmare getting the boys and his mansion.... doesn't have electricity.  
They pretty much begged for days on end for him to update the house. Please even though you like our suffering PLEASE update it.

mygalaxyeyes:  
Honestly, it depends on who asks. Because I feel like he recruited them each at a separate time. So Killer asks? Nope. Dust asks? Absolutely not. Error? Like hell. Horror asks? No.  
Cross asks him to update it? Okay whatever you want.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Would error ask? i think he wouldn't really care much except for the other's complaints. they get loud. Man, the anti-void doesn't have any thing so walls are nice sometimes. Appreciate you got walls killer.

And cross totally got some ... preferred treatment from nightmare.  
  


mygalaxyeyes:  
Honestly, I think the only reason Error would ask is because he was bribed with chocolate.

Yes. Totally. Cross got some vv special treatment, compared to say normal soldiers.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Cross totally got teased about being boss's pet.

mygalaxyeyes:  
I mean  
He basically was Nighty's pet. Probably got a room that was nicer than the others too.  
  


BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
......DUDE..... Nightmare was being .....obvious with his attraction. omg i just thought of a goopy nightmare patting cross and saying adequate job cross

mygalaxyeyes:  
Omg yes

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Killer: Dude cross... you-you got a head pat.  
Cross: ...yeah? ...and?  
Dust: no one else has ever gotten a head pat cross.  
Cross: oh. oh. OH.  
Horror: dude he even acknowledges you did the job to standard. we get dismissed. like we can tell he is pleased but only you get acknowledged.  
Cross: * _blushes_ * oh gosh.

mygalaxyeyes:  
And then comes the constant teasing.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Killer: CROSS YER MASTER WANTS A HOT CHOCOLATE! GET TO IT PUPPY!

mygalaxyeyes:  
Omg Killer 😂

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Cross: *complains*  
Horror: man stop barking guard dog.  
Cross: *glares*

mygalaxyeyes:  
I can totally imagine that if they're teasing him and Nightmare happens to walk in, Cross would pretend to cry. Cause he knows that Nightmare will notice.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Dust: *teases cross*  
Cross: *fake tears*  
Dust: *confused as this is not very extreme teasing*  
Nightmare: * is not very not ...pleased at those tears* .........................*and right behind dust*

mygalaxyeyes:  
Rip Dust

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Cross: hmm man i miss tv.  
\--two days later--  
Dust: when did we get a tv?

mygalaxyeyes:  
Man, Nightmare likes to spoil Cross a lot, huh?

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount  
Nightmare: why would i ever get that awful thing? must have been killer or someone. now that its here might as well let it stay. only the one though. the boys will fight over the remote. heh heh.

mygalaxyeyes:  
Like I said  
Cross = Spoiled by Nighty

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
i meannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.... yes BUT nightmare back then refused to go any further. probably says passive is the one attracted, really.

mygalaxyeyes:  
I think — no matter what form Nightmare is in, he'll be attracted to Cross. But now that positive feelings won't hurt him, he's allowed to crush on Cross all he wants.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Passive: c'mon Tsumi you like him just as much!  
Tsumi: n-no i don't!  
Passive: You stuttered tsumi!  
Tsumi: N-NO I DIDN'T

mygalaxyeyes:  
Since they share a soul, I feel like they'd be able to tell what the other is feeling. Hence why Passive is able to tell that Tsumi likes Cross just as much as he does.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
and why passive is so chill with Tsumi's death threats towards others and the teasing

mygalaxyeyes:  
Tsumi: *threatening someone*  
Passive: *just chilling by the tree, reading his book*

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
awwwwwww so cute. now all i can think passive reclining at the tree while tsumi stalks around close by to passive and threatens all who come near.

mygalaxyeyes:  
Passive can sleep in peace, without having to worry about the townsfolk.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Yep Tsumi would kill them and fertilize the tree with their bodies/dust/blood

mygalaxyeyes:  
Honestly... These townsfolk haven't done anything to Passive, yet. So unless they try to pull what the old villagers did, Passive would probably try to stop Tsumi. But if they did hurt him, he'd probably say 'sick em,' before returning to his book.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
the past!Tsumi ain't taking chances

mygalaxyeyes:  
Because he really doesn't want history to repeat itself.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
Tsumi: i do this guardian thing better than dream! he is always running off! would it kill him to GUARD the tree for more than a few hours? You don't offer tresspassers tea and cookies dream!!!

mygalaxyeyes:  
This is why when Passive needs a break, he freaking gets one.

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
yep! no stress and trauma induced mental breakdowns here!

mygalaxyeyes:  
Not on Tsumi's watch

BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount:  
hehehehehehehe

mygalaxyeyes:  
Uvu


End file.
